User talk:Childpengu1/2
Archive [I] BACK 2 CHILDPENGU1'S TALK! UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Award plz accept this award P.S. thx for recording. Put the vid on my talk, OK? Show I think i can come...... Show I think i can come......--EuropeaTalk to me 19:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nahh it's okay! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! My party Wanna come to my party? There is link on my user page! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] ok I'll come? I can't tell if that was a question or not, but I'm definetly in! --'''Teltu Talk 2 da master of Pie! 01:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I'll maybe go to your video...maybe not... The hour is kind of difficult for me as it's 8:00 P.M. at Argentina til 10:00 P.M. I think I'll eat between those hours... I' sure I'll can go, but I'm not sure if I can stay... I suggest you too tell another user to join while I'm not there... Sorry, I would love to be there at all time...--Ratonbat 20:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) YES, I'M COMING!! YEE-HAA!!--Ratonbat 19:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay If you don't know who I am, then look in the home of the LOUD one. Okay, you said I cannot be in the bee movie..well, I got banned.....so......yeah. I couldn't respond, now could I? -Sape CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Childpengu1, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) u can Hey, thanks for telling! Use it when you want and don't tell me next time you use it, just rrreeelllaaaxxx...... --Ratonbat 09:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I think I can make it. I can't be very sure, though, because I forget how many hrs. ahead PST is for me. But I am pretty sure I can. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? Hi! It's cool that your having a party!--Daisy13103 21:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry But ... Hi Childpengu1 Sorry But I Won't Be On December 27 Because Im Going On Vacation On The 25 At Night, Can You Do It Before Or If Not It Doasent Matter. Well, Bye!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Finding Teams May I use ur idea of the finding teams? 2 things 1)I can't go to your vid. for 2 reasons a)It's sunday and I got to church and it's my religious day b)I'm going in vacations the 25th If you can, plz change it, if not, it doesn't matter 2)Can you please help me earn coins at my penguin, and then buy christmass furniture? Please, if you forgot my pass, only tell me and I'll send it to you by e-mail, ok? Cya!--Ratonbat 16:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi!!!, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry, Childpengu, but December 27 I'm busy, as I'm going to see a play. I hope the party turns out great though! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) ? I'm not mad at you, why you ask?? btw, I just was wondering if you could nominate so that I could have sysop powers... If you want to know why I want those powers I'll tell you: *I don't want these powers for me, I want them for the wikia. *Sometimes it's really annoing when I see an I.P. to block and I have to tell a sysop to block him instead of doing it myself. *Same as reason 2 but with the deletion of unuseful pages So what you think?--Ratonbat 00:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No Dont nominate ratonbat, hes power hungry so dont give him what he wants. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:How do I nominate you I'll have to wait till a sysop also wants to nominate me, so don't worry now. When a sysop wants to nominate me, it's probably he or she will just add me at the request page and put ''nominated by ....... and Chilpengu1. So don't worry now.--Ratonbat 19:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't make it to ur party today, sorry =( I need Help Hello Childpengu1, I just want to ask u somthing about ur user page. On the right of ur user page beside Facts & Templates, I was wondering if u can teach me how to get my penguin different colours like u did. do u need to like download somthing because ur penguin is really colourful! If u can tell me then i promise, PROMISE, to give u an award. Plz tell me if u can. Here Hi Childpengu1 Its the picture where it shows the different colour penguin with blue flippers. Its at the top beside Facts And Templates. If u know wat i mean then send me back a message. Lucas9147 THX I hope it works Thx Childpengu1 I really hope it works but do u get to choose a colour? im just wondering but if u do make it the same colour of yours. and if i have to wear a costume i already got it on so im ready! i asked my parents if i could and they said yes so maybe around 8:30 am pst tommorow. if u cant make it at that time then u can choose the time. is that ok? Then we will meet on Northern Lights in the Night Club. Does that sound ok? well give me a message when u have time. See ya! Ummmmmm Hello,again uhhh so the time can be around 8:30 pst am tommorow server northern lights and i have my costume ready im ready to go Lucas9147 Its ok Hi Its ok that it didnt work. Lucas9147 Well... I was, because I was editing articles, but I'm not anymore! BTW: Not to brag, but I made the 1500th article! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) 04:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) OK I will take any role for the movie! Just tell me the requierments and I will do the one that u would like me to do for Super Bee! Super Bee Movie Well, I would like to either be King of Gold or maybe make a new thing like a Guard of Gold. --PabloDePablo 13:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I would also like to be King of gold, but if I can't I would like to be the other king!--Ratonbat 14:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for participating Here is your price for submitting your art work!! The winners will be announced on Jan 24 Have a nice day!! Super Bee Movie! Hi! I REALLY wanna be in this! Can I be the main character or something? I don't mind the part I get! Thanks!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! So anywho, what are the Roles for the movie? Also, I go to school, so can we do it on the weekends?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Movie Hi, I Was Just Thinking If I Could Be The Queen Of Earth, But If I Cannot Be That, Then, Can I Be The Queen Of Angels, But If The The Two Of Them Are Avable Then I Want To Be Queen Of Earth. Well, Bye!!! Happppppy Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! He He... --Merbat Talk to me! 02:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) --Patzi3 01:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I live in Honduras, Its a very nice country, but people here, in majority, is so ignorant, and makes the country very silly. I hope some day go on a trip and visit other places, you know, Honduras is a small country, but very beautiful, and I hope people to change some day... Well, see ya later! --Patzi3 01:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Super bee movie Where is the page? I cant find it anymore. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you help? Whenever I try and log on to the IRC, it says something like 'invalid session. please reload the page.'. I do that and the message just pops up again. Know what I should do? Will k [[User talk:Will k|'Get a free banana here!']] 23:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Hi Please do not advertise forums on talk pages per Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Voting. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Movie Hi, About The Move, I Cannot Be There Because I Just Have The Costium Of The Queen Of Angels And Someone Else Sign The Before And For The Other Roles I Dont Have The Costium. I Never Was In A Movie, It Could Be The Firts Time, The Only Moment When I Could Be In A Movie, But I Cant, Hope You Have Fun. --Merbat Talk to me! 16:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Movie Hey, I was wondering if at your movie I could be like the best friend of Greeny the ninja bunny (I don't remember much the name) and be like ''Greeny the fire ninja bunny?--Ratonbat 23:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I have them Yes, I have the antlers, may I also use a body item?? By the way, YYEESS YOU ARE A MONSTER ;D--Ratonbat 00:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nominate Nominate me for the Penguin Oscars 2010! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 04:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Super Bee movie When u start filming, could u please do it on a weekend?EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 21:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) When you saw RH leave Childpengu1,here is a tip. When RH leaves,stay on the ship. When the ship is about to leave,stay on the ship. After about 20 to 40 min,you should be at RH island. Hope you find Herbert (if he even knows where the island is)! Oh and p.s. follow the link to view my page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/rockhoppedude2 Thanks! Hey I saw the I'm a monster video! I didn't know I was the monster! Thanks! I love when I'm in a video becuase I'm not in much of them, hehe!--Ratonbat 11:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it posted, but don't add it to the blog. Then message me. ^- This. Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 22:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Album request Sorry no, only news up there. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Items Are any old items coming back?--♥N3|My Talk| ♥ Blog Post Plz Go To Hi, Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 11:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations for winning third place!! Here is your special award, and visit my blog to see the details --Patzi3 17:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year "your my friend" gift Re:Thanks No problem, but I haven't actually blocked the IP because I lost my admin abilities via quitting. But I just came back today, and I saw a vandal attack so I fought it off with my bare hands (referring to lack of rollback and block rights lol). --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I did Okay, I checked the website and voted! That's alright. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can you? Sure, is there any specific music that you want, or should I give you a lot of random music? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 17:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sorry for late reply. Sorry, but I don't think I can help you with the Game wiki because of my busy schedule, but I can help you make templates! Just reply wih what you want them to look like. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Done with CP music! I'm done with the puffle music (I included the Puffle Roundup and Puffle Party music tracks, 4 in total), but I'm having trouble uploading it to my site. Is it OK if I upload it to Mediafire? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Here is your music Here is the puffle music: http://www.mediafire.com/?xxljkdyvhtm --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi Hi Childpengu1 How you have take and do you have a Ds emulator or etc. Please reply! EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 19:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ds Emulator... Please tell me: From where you have get the emulator? and How you have get the ds cart to your computer? 'EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Why??????? Why did u ask if anyone knew facebook?--EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 12:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey In what way? Reminders, or ask them to sign up? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 15:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Hey Check this: Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Ads --Staffan15 (talk| ) 00:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Please do not flood talk pages with ads. Thanks. Also, you may want to take a peek at this. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 18:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No Problem No problem. P.S. I like your video! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I Forgot Hi, Sorry But I Forgot The Thing Of Penguins For Haiti Sorry Sorry I Feel Horrible For That. Bye The Way, How It Was? Bye And Again Sorry --Merbat Talk to me! 10:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Money Can I have some more money for your shop? Like 400 more? Please? Thanks! Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Filming Perfect. i can try to be there remind me same day:EuropeaI'm bored 01:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 2010 CPW Games Invitation Hello. You are invited to the 2010 CPW Games. This is the first year this is happening. It is much similar to the Olympics. I hope you can make it! [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 05:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo No problem, I'll unprotect the logo image, do it quickly though... --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, scrap that. It's not St. Patrick's Day yet, so we reverted the banner. Just upload the image as another name, then when the time comes we may agree to use it. We can't use it now though, as it is too early. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Filming 2 Sorry I cant im going somewhere today and i wont be back for maybe a few hours sorry:EuropeaI'm bored 13:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I get awards? I want one!User:MegaBen141 Any type of award! Im a ninja and i dont recieve a ninja award! And how do i get your awards? We can do the filming for the music vid now on server Half Pipe:EuropeaI'm bored 20:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo It's nice, but you'd need to remove the background, because of our new banner and skin. The rest is good, though. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Events! Video Yeah ok I can try Video Yeah ok I can try:EuropeaI'm bored 22:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it, but I'll try to! It starts at 5:00 PM where I live, so I might be busy, but I'll try! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Bad Romance Video I'm really sorry I missed it, I've beeen really sick for the past few days, and I didn't feel good enough to come on. I'm REALLY sorry. Please forgive me, I wasn't even able to talk and barely able to swallow. I'm not going to go into any more detail, but please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 12:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you plz make another video like what you did for the bad romance video i really wanted 2 be in it but i forgot about all about it. Plz forgive me and plz try to make another vid like it.:EuropeaI'm bored 01:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Help! Where do you sign up to go to your birthday party? I want to go aswell! Gary the Gaget Dude 22:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Party Inviation Hello! You are invited to my birthday party! It will be on May 16th,2010 on Rainbow,6:00 EST. If Rainbow is full,tell me and I will decide on IRC. Click the following picture to come sign up! Also,read the info! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: I think on Saturday 7:00am will be fit for me. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Chinese new year!']]快D俾利是我! xD 14:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey The PPA music is already ready, but which Pizza Parlor music do you mean? The old one or the Penguin Play Awards one? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music Sure, it'll be done in about 15 minutes. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Done! You can find it here, under the name "Penguin Play Awards Pack". --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Paparazzi video soon to come I wanna be in the paparazzi music video that will be later just leave a message on my talk when you need me:EuropeaI'm bored 22:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried putting the code in if i do will it take me to another page or not but i really want to be in it:EuropeaI'm bored 14:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea it wont show me the blog post:EuropeaI'm bored 14:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Not sure yet I'm not sure if I will be able to come. Also, in the future, can you please leave messages about Club Penguin and the CPW on my CPW talk page? I will still get the message even if I am on the PaF wiki. Thanks. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 23:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ Friscopolice. 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) White Tux Prology Thank you for fixing the White Tuxedo article, I was trying to get it on 1 line.Sorry about that! Wonderweez 03:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Meeting Party Hi, Im Making A Meeting Party, For More Info Go To User:Merbat/Parties!!! Hope You Can Come!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC)